1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a change-speed construction for a propelling system of a work vehicle such as a walking operator type agricultural work vehicle or a riding operator type planting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A walking operator type agricultural work vehicle, as an example of work vehicle to which the present invention pertains, includes a stepless change-speed device such as a belt type change-speed device or a hydrostatic type change-speed device (HST) for providing various speeds in the propelling system and the vehicle further includes a main clutch separately of the change-speed device.
In operating such vehicle, the operator sometimes has to adjust a position of a work implement connected with the vehicle body or to replenish materials to be worked with while temporarily stopping the vehicle run by disengaging the main clutch. Then, when the main clutch is engaged again after completion of the above job for resuming the vehicle run, the vehicle may make a sudden and dangerous start if the stepless changes-speed device for the propelling system remains at a certain speed position other than the neutral.
The present invention primarily intends to avoid such sudden vehicle start occuring when the main clutch is engaged again.